Say My Name
by candygood1
Summary: He was just going about his everyday as usual, doing whatever he was until he suddenly finds himself in the hands of his most unwanted enemy Doflamingo. After a painful night of humiliation Doflamingo releases him but why? and why is he telling him that Cora-san is alive when he's been dead for so many years...Violence/mature is contained but also a bit of fluff/family too. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Say My Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece**

**Beta Reader: Seikyo-tan**

**(Excitement starts after the prologue.)**

**Prologue **

**Trafalgar. **

Law had had his whole schedule packed that day, however being abducted by his worst enemy wasn't on his list. After he'd finished his lunch of grilled fish and onigiri, Law had been walking through the streets of Mock Town when a huge figure grabbed him from behind.

"What the f...!" Law shouted, but his shouts were soon muffled by the stranger's large hand. Then before he could even fight back another hand laid a swift chop at his neck knocking him out cold.

When Law finally awoke, an unwanted feeling started to creep up his spine. He became hot, wet with sweat, saliva and his hard was almost unbearable. Immediately Law knew he'd been drugged but couldn't do anything as he soon heard a door creak open and saw his kidnapper's familiar face.

His silver eyes gave a fierce glare at the blonde in front of him, detesting him entirely as he slowly came over with a sinister smile, smirking at his hopeless form.

"DOFLA- !" Law shouted until a pair of hot lips muffled his shouts. Law tried to protest fiercely but because of the drugs and Doflamingo's rough tongue tasting whatever was left of his lunch, he couldn't. It was only when Doflamingo saw that the raven was on the verge of suffocating did he break away the kiss and give Law the space to breath.

"Come on now you can't be satisfied with only that, can you?" Doflamingo chuckled, edging closer to Law who made a futile attempt to escape from his claws. Doflamingo again smirked at this and without the slightest movement, used his strings to bind the raven closer to him. "Now, now it's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"Liar…" Law managed to spit out as his wrists were bound to his back by the strings.

"Yeah, but I think you might enjoy this. The drug I used on you is said to send straight guys to high heaven." Doflamingo chuckled. He tried to lay another kiss on Law but failed as he saw the bloodlust oozing from the raven beneath him. Amused he swiftly started to peel off Law's baggy clothes, taking off his own upper clothes and sunglasses in the process.

"You've grown thinner since I last saw you." Doflamingo pointed out as he skimmed his long finger down the Law's boney figure. The touch of his archenemy made his skin shudder but Law held back his moans as he knew that would only please the damn pervert.

Doflamingo caught this and sneered in pleasure at Law's actions. "He may have grown too much for my liking but, he sure has become damn cute," was what he thought as he then moved his hand lower to start teasing the raven's entrance.

Law had already been at his limit when his entrance had been fingered but he sure as hell wasn't going to just lay back and let Doflamingo rape him.

"Get…the FUCK OFF OF ME!" He shouted, aiming a strong kick at Doflamingo's face but missed terribly as, half of his strength had already been drained due to the drug.

"Looks like it's a good thing I drugged you." Doflamingo said, letting out a chuckle. "But since you tried to escape I guess it's time for a little punishment."

Doflamingo stopped fingering Law's entrance and forcefully spread his legs apart. At that moment Law's face showed not rage but fear as he desperately shouted, "DON'T YOU DA…ARGH!"

Law's scream cut off his own sentence as Doflamingo viciously rammed into his body, brutally tearing his entrance."URGH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF ME!"

"Not a chance." Doflamingo smirked, enjoying the raven's cursing moans. "Then shall we have a little more fun Law?"

Doflamingo started to ram even more forcefully into Law as the night deepened. Law's cries growing fainter and by midnight the raven had passed out leaving Doflamingo unsatisfied but exhausted from Law's endless struggles.  
"Damn brat." He sneered irritated about the situation but still giving off a gentle vibe as he ruffled the raven's short black locks.


	2. Chapter 1 Cora D Trafalgar

**Say My Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece**

**Beta Reader: None (Currently looking for one so please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes)**

**Sorry it took so long. The first few chapters are going to be bit rickety but I'll be better when i get to the main part.**

**Chapter One**

**Cora. D. Trafalgar**

When Law woke the next day without a sound, to Doflamingo's surprise he looked relatively calm, only twitching slightly as he sat up due to the pain in his backside.

It was about lunchtime when Law had woken up and Doflamingo had been eating a few sandwiches with rum when he saw the raven's open silver orbs. Smirking he had placed a plate of sandwiches in front of Law, ruffling his hair just to annoy the raven a bit. He had again been expecting Law to thrash out at him but instead Law just obediently let him do as he pleased, quietly eating his share of lunch.

"You're not gonna fight back?" Doflamingo smirked.

Again ignoring the blonde's comment Law just continued chewing on his sandwiches. Doflamingo found this preferably amusing and more so as nothing happened when he wrapped his free arm around the raven's waist.

"Heh not going to fight back are you?" He chuckled, pulling Law closer. Then a wicked smirk made its way on Doflamingo's lips as he thought of a priceless way to make the raven react.

He violently pushed down the raven back on the bed and finally got the reaction he'd been looking for.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Law shouted, swinging a strong kick at Doflamingo who smugly caught it with one hand, using the other to finger the raven's sore entrance. 'DON'T!"

Ignoring the raven's protests Doflamingo violently started to finger his entrance causing yesterday's evidence to trickle down Law's thighs. "Damn it…damn it…"

"Aw, come on Law it's not that bad is it." Doflamingo chuckled, freeing the raven from his grasp. Law quickly flinched back almost toppling off the bed if not for his quick reflexes. Once on the floor Law looked around for his things, taken aback slightly as he saw his belongings all neatly piled on the bedside. He looked up at Doflamingo in shocked when the replied back with a cocky smirk, "What do you prefer walking back naked."

"What do you want…" Law growled back.

Another smirk appeared on the blonde's lips as he heard this, snapping his fingers to call for the person he'd set to wait outside.

Vergo soon walked into the room carrying a small blue bundle in his arms. He passed it on to Law before quickly disappearing.

Law looked confusingly down at the bundle in his arms until he saw the pudgy pink arm squirming around. Carefully he pushed down the blanket to find himself staring at a very happy blonde baby. "What the hell are you doing Doflamingo?"

Law growled, glaring at Doflamingo who just smirked back at him.

"Aww and to think I went through all that trouble to bring back your all so dear Cora-san."

Law froze. Co…ra-san!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!" He shouted fireously enough that the baby had started to cry in his arms. Law cursed to himself and calmed the baby down, Doflamingo watching him with a smug grin on his face.

"Corazon had eaten a devil fruit called the AgaAga fruit The fruit has really has absolutely no affect on the user until death. After they die a few years later the user's body in the case it is still intacked will turn into a baby. The user's body and mind will both revert back to a newborn. Basically he will be reborn. I gave him that fruit so that if he ever betrayed me I could kill him and then after he's reborn raise him to be more loyal. My plan backfired when he stayed dead for all those years and chose yesterday to be born at all times."

Law shell-shocked didn't even dare to look up at Doflamingo and could only stare down at his beloved Cora-san.

He was alive…he was alive…and that was all that mattered

A gentle smile worked its way up Law's lips until a sudden realization struck him. "Wait why are you giving him to me then?"

"I don't need him anymore. He's useless to me and I'm not giving him to you for free." Doflamingo snickered grabbing Law by the waist and using his strings to tie the raven down as he removed the baby from his hands. "You'll be staying with me. In my mansion where you'll be subjected to my lovely doll."

Law eyes widened in shock and anger. "NO WAY IN HELL WILL I-"

He was cut off by Doflamingo who was holding the baby in one hand and a gun in another. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Law shouted desperately trying to escape but failing miserably as the strings held him down tighter.

"To be honest I don't care for this traitor. He's my toy to keep you at bay. If you want to leave that's fine with me. Just remember your precious little Cora-san would have died because of you." Doflamingo smirked, loosening the strings and watching as Law quickly snatched the blonde baby away from him. "I can see you agree to my suggestion. Welcome to my mansion my dear." Was the last thing he said before smugly leaving the room, leaving his reborn brother and his new doll to have their privacy.

As soon as Doflamingo was out of sight Law cursed. Fuck…now what do I do…

Thinking for a while the raven though of three options.

Option One: Escape and let Doflamingo kill the baby. (No)

Option Two: Stay and live as Doflamingo's fuck toy (No)

Option Three: Escape with the baby (Get caught and he'll be killed)

FUCK IT ALL


End file.
